dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Greybeard
Grisbarba L. Pirata, best known as Greybeard, is an old pirate known for his involvement in the Skeleton Pirate War and the Dino Attack War. Biography Early Life Little is known about Greybeard's early life, for it is a subject he rarely discusses. As a young man, Grisbarba was a cabin boy for the crew of the John and Brian Blackheart, two feared pirate captain cousins. When the Blackhearts won a major victory over Admiral Brickhouse, he participated in the victory celebration in a Pirates Forbidden Island tavern. Grisbarba once fell in love with a woman, an infamous pirate known as "Bad Luck" Beatrice. However, although they were due to be married, Grisbarba kept postponing the wedding date until finally, one evening, he got drunk and accused Beatrice of cheating on him with another pirate, Anton Gaston. He engaged Anton in a swordfight, and when Beatrice tried to intervene, she accidentally cut off Grisbarba's left hand. Furious, Grisbarba broke up with Beatrice. "Bad Luck" Beatrice was eventually captured by the Imperial Soldiers, but Grisbarba was bitter and did not try to rescue her. However, he overheard a pair of Imperial Soldiers discussing how Anton Gaston, an Imperial admiral in disguise, spread lies and rumors about an affair with Beatrice in order to isolate and ultimately capture her. Realizing his mistake, Grisbarba traveled to Eldorado Fortress but was too late to save Beatrice, who was sentenced to death by hanging. Grisbarba would regret his mistake for the rest of his life, but never fell in love with another woman again. In his later years, Grisbarba became known as "Greybeard" to his fellow pirates. Although Greybeard never became a pirate captain during this time, he grew a feared reputation throughout the Tropical Sea. He claimed to have conducted a wedding ceremony for two loving pirates during a sea battle between the Black Seas Barracuda and two Armada Flagships. The Skeleton Pirate Wars Greybeard was part of Captain Roger Redbeard's crew when they discovered Bone Islet. Inside one of the caves, they found a massive pile of gold. However, when Redbeard tried to take the treasure, it awakened Bonestrapp Bill and his army of skeleton pirates, bent upon taking over the Tropical Sea. Greybeard tried to have as little intervention in the following war as possible, preferring to not to fight an impossible battle against undead skeletons, and to instead take advantage of the chaos to raid Eldorado Fortress and Enchanted Island for treasure. However, it was inevitable, for he had many encounters with the skeleton pirates during his journeys, and even came face-to-skull with Bonestrapp Bill himself on occasion. Thus, he put his fighting skills to use and battled the skeletons. He worked with a young pirate named Blackjack, and together they led a raid on Skull Island, the main island of operations for the skeleton pirates. While the raid was mostly unsuccessful, they managed to awaken a sea serpent that Bonestrapp Bill kept in a coma. Later, Greybeard decided to try again, and was made captain of a ship much like the Black Seas Barracuda, with a crew composed of pirates, imperials, and islanders alike. Unfortunately, on the way to Skull Island, the ship was attacked by the Kraken and the sea serpent. Many, including Blackjack, were killed, and Greybeard was given a bad reputation. Still, he strived to end the war, now to avenge Blackjack, whom he had grown fond of. Greybeard and Captain Redbeard headed to Bone Islet, where they were again attacked by the sea serpent. While Redbeard could not kill it, he wet his cutlass with its blood, and upon reaching the pile of gold, wiped the serpent's blood on the gold. The curse was lifted, and skeleton pirates fell dead once more, effectively ending the war. The LEGO Racing Championship In 1999, Greybeard entered a LEGO Racing Championship hosted by Rocket Racer as part of a competition between himself and another pirate, Vile Villano. While he was unable to win the championship, since he was not an expert on modern technology such as racecars, he made it much farther than Vile Villano could. During this LEGO Racing Championship, Greybeard met several other competitors, including Aster Oid, Sir Robert Batrick, and King Joseph Race. They became close friends, but as the years passed, they did not see each other as often as they would have hoped. Dino Attack For over a decade, Greybeard simply did what a pirate such as himself did best: pillaging and plundering the Tropical Sea. In early 2010, when the Dino Attack began, Greybeard was one of many who were relocated to Antarctica for safety reasons. For most of the Dino Attack, he waited quietly in Antarctica, but soon grew restless waiting in the bitter cold. Then, shortly after Dr. Rex's Dino Island Laboratory was discovered by the Dino Attack Team, Greybeard decided that he was done waiting, and set out to join the team. He sneaked aboard a cargo ship and headed north. After landing at Castle Cove, he met Frozeen, Chompy, Libo, Ogel, General, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek. After capturing a dragon and building an aircraft they called the 1000 Raptor, they traveled to LEGO City. Upon entering Dino Attack Headquarters, Greybeard was not initially trusted by Specs, who heard of his reputation with the failed raid of Skull Island. However, he managed to convince the team leader to let him join. The Goo Caverns Greybeard's first mission as a Dino Attack Agent was to the Goo Caverns. He was partnered with Rex, and they began the journey to the Goo Caverns by T-1 Typhoon. However, after picking up Hotwire, Helmie, and Zyra, they encountered many problems, and eventually "landed" their now-wrecked helicopter on the shores of Ogel's Island. After traveling inland to one of the gates to the Ogel Control Center, Greybeard threatened the Ogel Drones into letting them in when they were too stupid to realize that the Dino Attack team was allied with Ogel. After some more trouble with drones that believed that they were infiltrators, the group of Dino Attack agents boarded the Trouble Train and headed for the Goo Caverns. There, Greybeard worked with Helmie and Rex to drive one of the Ogel Drilling Vehicles. Rex was the only one who knew how to drive, but Greybeard watched carefully as he did so. They discovered a cavern full of Mutant Dino eggs and nests. While Helmie and Greybeard wanted to destroy the eggs, Rex was unwilling to let them do so, so Greybeard knocked him out and drove the Ogel Drilling Vehicle himself, destroying countless eggs. He then spotted a rookie Dino Attack agent, Sauro-Hunter, taking care of Tex. Outraged that someone would be helping the Mutant Dinos the team was organized to destroy, he engaged Sauro-Hunter in sword combat. Greybeard nearly killed the young agent, but Zenna intervened and prevented the fight from going any farther. When he was less than willing to let Sauro-Hunter and Rex carry on with their pacifistic approach to Mutant Dinos, he was tied up and thrown in one of the Ogel Drilling Vehicles. However, using his hook, he freed himself of his bonds and tried to commandeer the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, but was knocked out by Rex. When he woke, he seemingly gave up on trying to destroy the nests, and helped the others in making camp, though was distrusted by most of the Dino Attack agents and kept his distance from Rex and Sauro-Hunter. While most of the agents were asleep, he stole one of the Ogel Drilling Vehicles, carrying with him a flask of rum and a match. He traveled to the nesting ground cavern, lit the match, and made a fire in the center of the cave. Then, he took his flask and threw it at the fire. The flask exploded and took with it most of the cavern. Rex had followed Greybeard, and was very angry with him, but Greybeard made a counter argument. Then, they were interrupted by the presence of a peculiar old Minifig whom Greybeard nicknamed "Ben Gunn" after the Treasure Island character. They followed the senile Minifig to his cave, and while Greybeard stole a few coins and a ring, Rex found out from an old photo in the cave that Ben Gunn may have known Dr. Rex. Ben Gunn then reacted violently, startling the two Dino Attack agents and convincing them that they had to leave. Before they did so, Greybeard took the photograph as evidence to show the rest of the team. They met up with Amanda Claw and were given orders by Specs to split their unusually large squad up into smaller squads. Greybeard ended up working with Tail, Kat, and Helmie, and together they discovered S.T.A.R.E. When they had some trouble with a group of Agents, Greybeard swore Helmie in as a Dino Attack agent, but Kat willingly let them arrest her. Then, after meeting up with Zyra and Zorikk, their Ogel Drilling Vehicle was buried in a landslide. After many hours of work, they were finally freed. Greybeard later met up with Frozeen and Sam Throramebi, and they received false orders from Dr. Rex to go to Quadrant 14 of the Goo Caverns. Thinking it was Rex, they obliged, and along with many other Dino Attack agents, were attacked by masses of Mutant Dinos. Greybeard seemed to be doing well, until a Mutant Raptor scarred the right side of his face and a Mutant Lizard took his cutlass. Greybeard was knocked unconscious shortly after, although he was rescued from three Mutant T-Rexes by Raptor. He then was forced to spend most of the battle in the shelter of an Ogel Drilling Vehicle. However, when a Mutant Raptor tore up the Ogel Drilling Vehicle, Greybeard continued fighting, using his hook and his pistol. He yelled at the more competitive Dino Attack agents for spending too much effort in counting how many Mutant Dinos they killed. About ten minutes later, Frozeen approached Greybeard and told him that Quadrant 14 was about to erupt in five minutes, and that they needed to get out of Quadrant 14 quickly. General contacted them and told them to go to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay, where they could escape the Goo Caverns via Trouble Sub. Greybeard hitched a ride on another vehicle to quickly escape Quadrant 14. They traveled to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay, where they boarded the Trouble Sub. Greybeard watched as agents and drones got on the sub as well, but there was no sign of Rex, General, Talia, and Ben Gunn. As Greybeard worried about this, the cavern began to collapse, so the Trouble Sub departed the Goo Caverns and left for LEGO City. Greybeard found himself comforting Amanda, assuring her that Rex probably escaped the Goo Caverns. Return to Antarctica The Trouble Sub arrived at LEGO City, and Greybeard and the others aboard traveled to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, he removed the bandage that covered his scarred eye, and swapped his Dino Attack uniform in favor of his old pirate garb. Greybeard later attended a meeting with most of the Dino Attack team and allies. There, Specs briefed them about a mission to LEGO Island. When the meeting was dismissed, Specs told Greybeard to wait before leaving. Specs then informed Greybeard, Sam Sinister, Helmie, the Brickster, and Vladek of another important mission. Vladek asked a question, and then Greybeard burst out laughing when he realized that Vladek was speaking a very inaccurate form of Olde English. Specs silenced both of them, and continued to talk about cold-resistant Mutant Dinos who were invading Antarctica, and that it was the realists' job to wipe them out. Greybeard, Shadow, Viper, and other realists sneaked aboard a cargo ship and traveled to Antarctica. There, Greybeard and the other realists found Dino Attack vehicles camouflaged for the icy terrain, and battled several of the cold-resistant Mutant Dinos after meeting up with Alpha Team Black Operations Special Agent Magma. While aboard a T-1 Typhoon, Greybeard thought he spotted a snake-like creature moving along the terrain, though he dismissed it as merely his one good eye playing tricks on him. They arrived at an Agents outpost, where Magma was nearly arrested by Covert but pardoned by Osprey. Suddenly, a wave of cold moved towards the Agents outpost, and Greybeard, Tail, Magma, Covert, and Osprey hopped in an Agents vehicle and sped away. Looking at the cold wave, Greybeard saw more of the snake-like creatures, which Magma and Tail identified to be Ice Snakes. Eventually, they were captured by the Ice Snakes and held in their lair. There, they were interrogated by the Ice Snake King, whom Greybeard convinced to form an alliance with the group. After destroying many cold-adapted Mutant Dino nests and killing all Mutant Dinos they found, Specs suddenly arrived in Antarctica and furiously informed them that information had leaked about the Antarctica mission. They raced to the refugee facilities in hopes of stopping the riots from happening, but they were too late. Greybeard looked around him at all the damage and destruction caused by the riots. He watched as Specs admitted defeat, unable to come up with a proper plan. Suddenly, Greybeard knew what he had to do. He ran onstage during a concert by David Bowie and Queen and started to tear apart the drum set. When Bowie objected, Greybeard explained that he knew how to stop the riots. The pirate stacked the drums and stood on top of them so that all could see him. With Vladek's help, he got the attention of the crowds of Minifigs in the refugee facilities. He then made a speech, telling the crowds that their behavior was completely irrational and, instead, they should be focusing on working together to overcome the Mutant Dinos. However, when all he got was silence in return, Greybeard lost confidence. Then, much to his surprise, Governor Broadside stepped onstage and proclaimed that he agreed with Greybeard. Other famous figures stepped onstage to show their support. The crowds were cheering. Greybeard realized then that he had successfully ended the riots. The other members of the Antarctica squad, as well as Specs, approached Greybeard and congratulated him. Greybeard and the other realists left Antarctica after helping the refugees begin rebuilding and defending the facilities. He related his adventure with Frozeen, who expressed worry about the alliance with the Ice Snake King. Greybeard assured Frozeen that they were well-prepared for a betrayal, so it would not be wise of the Ice Snake King to double-cross them. Adventurers' Island Greybeard later attended a mission brief, during which he spoke to Rex for the first time since before the LEGO Island and Antarctica missions. He learned in the mission brief that a temple located in the jungles of Adventurers' Island was home to energies like that of the Maelstrom, which XERRD was tapping into for use in his mutations. Greybeard and Frozeen became part of a group led by Lord Sam Sinister. After an emergency crash landing in the Adventurers' Island desert, they made their way for several pyramid "checkpoints" along the way to the jungle. They stopped at each pyramid to exterminate any Mutant Dinos within. In one of these pyramids, Greybeard activated a switch which revealed a secret room. This room contained an apocalyptic mural that shocked Greybeard. The mural was then smashed by a pack of Mutant Raptors. Greybeard and the Dino Attack agents engaged the Mutant Raptors in battle, but the fight was cut short when the walls of the chamber closed in. The Dino Attack agents escaped the room; the Mutant Raptors were not so lucky. Greybeard and Frozeen proceeded to tell Lord Sam Sinister about the mural they saw, which Greybeard believed to be a clue in their quest for the Maelstrom Temple. After escaping several booby traps, they were able to find the Maelstrom Crystal, an artifact which would lead them to the Maelstrom Temple. Greybeard and Frozeen were separated from the rest of the squad, trusted with the task of finding the Maelstrom Temple while Sam Sinister and the others participated in an attack on a XERRD Fortress. Their journey has not been easy, since they have been constantly harassed by Mutant Dinos. Greybeard was also having troubling dreams in which a mysterious hooded spirit relived several of Greybeard's memories, but replaced Grisbarba and Beatrice with Rex and Amanda Claw. However, Greybeard and Frozeen were attacked by a pack of Mutant Dinos that took orders directly from the Maelstrom itself. The leader of the pack, a Stromling Agent, engaged the Minifigs in battle and, although he was initially defeated, he successfully took the Maelstrom Crystal from Frozeen's backpack. The Stromling proceeded to explain to Greybeard and Frozeen that only a chosen individual could bring the Maelstrom Crystal to the Maelstrom Temple; anyone else would be attacked by Mutant Dinos. Doubting their ability to survive, the Stromling Agent handed over the crystal and allowed Greybeard and Frozeen to get a head start before he hunted them down. Pursued by the Stromling and his Mutant Dinos, Greybeard and Frozeen unintentionally led these fiends to a Dino Attack camp. After a lengthy battle, Greybeard and Frozeen were approached by Dust, who expressed interest in the Maelstrom Crystal. Greybeard did not trust Dust and disapproved of Frozeen's choice to reveal the Maelstrom Crystal to the Egyptian. Greybeard and Frozeen found Lord Sam Sinister in a High-Voltage Half-Track. They hitched a ride with the Lord von Barron, hoping that the Dino Attack vehicle would help them succeed in their search for the Maelstrom Temple. Along the way, they continued to be harassed by Mutant Dinos until, at last, Sam Sinister picked up the Maelstrom Crystal himself, which allowed them to resume their journey without further interruptions. They entered the Maelstrom Temple and were led by Sam Sinister into the main chamber, where Baron Typhonus revealed himself in the Maelstrom vortex and made a proposal to Lord Sinister, offering power in exchange for the Maelstrom Crystal. When Sam Sinister rejected this offer, Stromling Explorers began to spawn to take the crystal. Greybeard picked up the fallen Maelstrom Crystal but dropped it when struck by a Mutant Pterosaur. As the Dino Attack agents began tossing the crystal from one to another in order to disorient the Stromling Explorers, Greybeard eventually found himself holding the Maelstrom Crystal once more. He was then approached by an elderly image of Beatrice, who claimed to have been searching for Greybeard for years. However, Rotor shouted a warning to Greybeard, and Greybeard remembered that Beatrice was hung on the gallows many years ago, realizing that this elderly Beatrice was merely an illusion. He fired his pistol at the false Beatrice, killing her and revealing her to be a disguised Stromling which wanted to take the Maelstrom Crystal. Because Greybeard did not fall for his trap, the Darkitect created more illusions that brought the Dino Attack Team's worst fears to life. After Greybeard passed the Maelstrom Crystal to a mysterious samurai, he found himself fighting the hooded spirit from his dreams, which represented a fear of his own past. However, Greybeard was able to escape the illusion and joined Trigger in leading an attack on Baron Typhonus himself, distracting the Darkitect long enough for Kate Bishop to empower the temple's Imagination orb with Frank Einstein's Creative Spark. Greybeard hitched a ride back to LEGO City with Rex, Amanda, Frozeen, and Hertz. Along the way, their T-1 Typhoon stopped at an Adventurers Outpost so Frozeen and Rex could talk to Chompy and Achu. Rising Action Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, Greybeard was greeted by an old friend: King Joseph Race. They chatted with each other and told stories about the various Dino Attack missions that they had been on. During this conversation, Greybeard learned that Sir Robert Batrick had been killed by Willa the Witch. Shortly afterward, Greybeard and King Race were teamed up to investigate a rebuilt neighborhood in LEGO City which had apparently been attacked by Mutant Raptors. While searching a dumpster, Greybeard was ambushed by a little girl named Mary Rose, who mistook him for her grandfather. Greybeard did not have the heart to tell her that she was mistaken, feeling protective of young girl and bringing her back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Upon his return to headquarters, Greybeard learned that XERRD's mole had murdered many members of Second Headquarters Squad. When Detective Bogart wished to speak with Frozeen, Greybeard led the detective to the hospital wing, where they found Frozeen, Rex, and Amanda. After Frozeen left with Specs and Bogart left with Rex and Amanda, Greybeard took Mary Rose to the conference room. Later, Greybeard saw Rex, Amanda, Zachary, and Minerva pursuing XERRD's mole, who turned out to be a shinobi named Atilla Hunstman. Eager to kill a shinobi and get revenge for the Antarctica riots, Greybeard joined in the chase. Firing his flintlock pistol, Greybeard managed to shoot Hunstman but failed to stop him until he was clotheslined by Ben Gunn, who had miraculously survived the Goo Caverns cave-in. As Greybeard left with Frozeen to check on Mary Rose in the conference room, Greybeard was surprised to see her talking to Digger, Shadow, Viper, and Gromtin. Greybeard learned that the little girl's observations of Mutant Dino activity supported evidence that the Mutant Dinos were not retreating from LEGO City but rather regathering their forces in preparation for a final battle. At War's End Due to his skills as a LEGO Racer, Greybeard was chosen, along with King Joseph Race and Samuel Race, to drive a Fire Hammer as part of Dino Attack Team's front line defense of Dino Attack Headquarters. Before leaving, Greybeard promised Mary Rose that he would keep her safe and promised Rex that he would keep him updated via radio. When the Mutant Dino army arrived and many agents were panicking over the size of the enemy's forces, Greybeard delivered a rousing speech to raise their spirits and confidence, ending with a rendition of "Hoist the Colors". Greybeard, King Race, Sam Race, and Anubis developed a strategy to take down a Mutant T-Rex in silver armor, which they mistakenly believed to be Dr. Rex himself. When the real Dr. Rex arrived behind the front lines though the subway system, they tried to repeat the strategy, but Dr. Rex was smart enough to catch on and instead caused Greybeard and King Race to crash their Fire Hammers. Greybeard and King Joseph Race teamed up in a fight to the death against the Mutant Dino army, and by the time Sam Race arrived in his Fire Hammer to rescue them, King Race had already perished. Greybeard and Sam Race took refuge in Enderson's bar until Rex and Amanda arrived to help them. They returned to Rex's Iron Predator but were ambushed by Dr. Rex. In the ensuing chaos, Rex was left behind, so Greybeard supposedly accidentally stumbled out of the tank and rescued him with the help of Amanda. On their way back to the Iron Predator, Greybeard conducted a wedding ceremony for Rex and Amanda, bonding the two Dino Attack agents in marriage. After Dr. Rex was defeated by Adventure, Greybeard strongly suggested killing him, but Rex ignored Greybeard's warning and instead wanted to show Dr. Rex some cruel mercy. As a result, Dr. Rex became possessed by Baron Typhonus and the Maelstrom. Rex ordered Greybeard, Frozeen, and Sam Race to leave the Iron Predator and take a Fire Hammer, believing that they would be safer this way. Together, Greybeard, Frozeen, and Sam Race fought against Mutant Dinos and successfully defeated the XERRD scientist Dr. Robert Nicholas, who surrendered to Dino Attack Team. When they saw Dr. Rex leading a Mutant Dino army towards Dino Attack Headquarters, they tried in vain to slow down the army before deciding to drive into Dino Attack Headquarters to save Mary Rose and Gromtin from the Mutant Dino invaders. Greybeard lead his comrades to the briefing room, where they rescued Mary Rose from several Mutant Lizards and a Mutant Raptor. Meeting up with Gromtin, Rex, and the founding members along the way, they traveled to the top of Dino Attack Headquarters, where Greybeard told Mary Rose to use the Portal Operations Team's Super Teleport Pad to teleport safely to Antarctica. Greybeard also helped Ben Gunn teleport to Antarctica. While elite Dino Attack agents worked on the Einstein Device, Greybeard and Frozeen offered to guard the stairwell to keep the invading Mutant Dinos at bay. Greybeard overheard Rex's plan to sacrifice his Creative Spark and objected, as Greybeard believed that he was more deserving to die than Rex due to his old age and lack of family. Rex reminded Greybeard that he still had Mary Rose to look after, and Greybeard submitted. After Rex's Creative Spark was loaded into the Einstein Device, Greybeard joined some of his fellow Dino Attack agents aboard a T-2 Typhoon which would later be christened the Amanda. The Amanda engaged Dr. Rex in battle to buy some time, but when it got too close to Dr. Rex, Greybeard nearly fell out of the helicopter, causing Frozeen and the other passengers to risk their lives in rescuing him. They were all nearly killed by Dr. Rex, but luckily at that moment Viper fired the finished Einstein Device at Dr. Rex. Not only did the Einstein Device kill Dr. Rex, but the ensuing Imagination fallout gave the others the strength they needed to pull Greybeard safely back into the Amanda's cabin. Seeing that General had perished in battle against Dr. Rex, Greybeard offered commentary on the deaths and sacrifices made during the Dino Attack. Post-War After the final battle, Scott attempted to interview Greybeard, but the reporter found the pirate's accent too thick to follow. Later, Greybeard spoke with Sam Race and learned of Race's plans to move the Space Knights' kingdom to an off-planet satellite colony. Several days later, as the refugees in Antarctica returned to LEGO City, Greybeard was reunited with Mary Rose. Greybeard attended numerous parties and concerts in celebration of the Dino Attack Team's victory. On the dawn of New Year's Day, 2011, Greybeard met up with Frozeen one last time before parting ways and returning home to Pirates Forbidden Island, where he devoted most of his time to raising Mary Rose. Abilities and Traits Greybeard is stubborn, reckless, and often cranky. If he wants something, he will often go to the extremes to achieve it. However, he fights mainly for what he believes is right; for example, he saw it to be wrong that the Dino Attack Team was helping the enemies it was meant to destroy, thus he clashed with Rex and Sauro-Hunter. He is brave, but to the point of suicidal and reckless. He also shows strong distaste towards the female gender due to his bitterness over "Bad Luck" Beatrice's fate. Greybeard has recently shown that he is excellent at making motivational speeches and doing what nobody else will do. Greybeard also has proven himself to be extremely protective of his comrades. Greybeard is known for, quite obviously, his grey beard. His left hand was cut off many years ago, and was since replaced with a hook. Since the battle of the Goo Caverns, he has a large scar on the right side of his face, and his right eye is mostly blind. He is a skilled fencer, though his old age has hindered his fighting capabilities and lowered his stamina. Quotes Trivia *Greybeard was [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySams]] primary character in ''LEGO Pirates RPG. When it died, Greybeard was transferred over to the Dino Attack RPG as PeabodySam's "secondary pirate character". *A running joke with Greybeard is his age. He never tells it, yet he always claims to be older than everyone around him, once referring to Helmie as a youngling. *Another running joke with Greybeard is the origin of his hook. Every time the subject is brought up, it's a new story. For example, some of the backstories he has come up with are: "I lost it to a crocodile when King Kahuka locked me up in a Crocodile Cage", "It be bitten off by a shark after I fell overboard during a fierce storm", "It be cut off by a midget during a sea battle", "I dropped me cutlass on me wrist by accident when a seagull distracted me", and "I lost it as punishment for killing a Minifig... with me left thumb". The real story was unknown until finally revealed in a flashback/dream sequence. *"Greybeard" was one of PeabodySam's characters in the beta-testing of LEGO Universe, and "CaptainGreybeard" is Greybeard's Live version. Both Greybeard and CaptainGreybeard are Venture League Buccaneers. PeabodySam views the Universe Greybeard as an alternate version of the RPG Greybeard; what might have been if Greybeard chose a different path in life. As a reference to this, the RPG Greybeard once mentioned that had he known of an intergalactic organization of adventurers and buccaneers, he would have considered joining. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, Greybeard was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. In this ending, Greybeard did not heed Rotor's warning and instead fell for the false Beatrice's trap, losing a leg to the Stromling's blade arm in the process and, as a result, allowing her to take the Maelstrom Crystal to Baron Typhonus. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Pirates